This contract will extend the Hispanic Community Health Study ? Study of Latinos (HCHSSOL) from June 1, 2013 through May 31, 2019. The scientific aims of the renewal of the HCHS?SOL are to: (1) identify putative causes for diseases and conditions highly prevalent in Hispanics (e.g. diabetes, , left ventricular hypertrophy, and gestational diabetes mellitus); (2) describe the transformation of health?related risk and protective factors related to migration, acculturation, and length of time living in the U.S.; and (3) assess the impact of changes in socioeconomic factors, cultural values, risk behaviors, and medical care access on health in Hispanics. The aims stated above will be accomplished through contracts by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) with four Field Centers, one Coordinating Center and an Echocardiography Reading Center. The Coordinating Center will provide the services for a Central Laboratory as needed. Study protocols will be directed by a Steering Committee consisting of the Principal Investigator of each Field Center, the Coordinating Center, the Echocardiogram Reading Center and the NHLBI Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR). Offerors will submit a proposal based on their assessment of the optimal methods. However, after award, standardized protocols will be established by the study Steering Committee, which may be similar or different from those proposed by individual Offerors.